british_shuntersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunslet Engine Company
The Hunslet Engine Company was founded in 1864 in Hunslet, Leeds, England. The company manufactured steam-powered shunting locomotives for over 100 years, and currently manufactures diesel-engined shunting locomotives. As of 2012 the company is part of the LH Group, a subsidiary The Hunslet Steam Company maintains and manufactures build steam locomotives. Steam Locomotives Hunslet produced many steam locomotives for standard gauge and for industrial use, for example: * Amerton Railway (W/No. 3905 of 2008 0-4-0) * Astley Green, Ladysmith & Bickershaw collieries '''(W/No. 3696 of 1950 0-6-0) * '''Bicester Central Ordnance Depot (W/No. 3183 of 1944 0-6-0) * Bold Colliery (W/No. 3153 of 1944 0-6-0) * Brookes Chemical Co. '(W/No. 2387 of 1943 0-6-0ST) * '''Cadeby Main Colliery '(W/No. 3890 of 1964 0-6-0ST) * '''Glasshoughton Colliery (W/No. 3855 of 1955 0-6-0) * Graig Methyr Colliery '''(W/No. 3946 of 1956 0-6-0) * '''Haig Collery (W.No. 3698 of 1950 0-6-0T) * Kilmersdon Colliery '''(W/No. 1684 of 1931 0-4-0T) * '''Norton Hill Colliery (W/No. 1684 of 1931 0-4-0) * Ladysmith washery '''(W.No. 3698 of 1950 0-6-0T) * '''Longmoor Military Railway (W/No. 2890 of 1943 0-6-0, W/No. 3794 of 1953 0-6-0, W/No. 3796 of 1953 0-6-0) * Maesteg washery '''(W/No. 2890 of 1943 0-6-0) * '''Marchwood Military Port (W/No. 3792 of 1953 0-6-0 * Markham Main Colliery '(W/No. 3782 of 1953 0-6-0ST) * '''Nassington Quarry '(W/No. 1982 of 1940 0-6-0ST) * 'Netherlands State Railways '(W/No. 3155 of 1944 0-6-0) * 'Pye Hill Colliery '(W/No. 1493 of 1925 0-4-0ST) * 'Savile Colliery '(W/No. 3855 of 1955 0-6-0) * 'Shropshire & Montgomeryshire Light Railway '(W/No. 3793 of 1953 0-6-0) * '''South Kirby Colliery (W/No. 1954 of 1939 0-6-0ST) * War Department (W/No. 3153 of 1944 0-6-0) Diesel Locomotives The Class 05 and D1/1 locomotives where built by Hunslet to work on the British Railways network. Hunslet also produced many Diesel locomotives for standard gauge, and narrower gauges, for industrial use, for example: (* not Standard Gauge) * Allerton Bywater Colliery '''(W/No. 8561 of 1978 wheeled, 2ft)* * '''Bicester Central Ordnance Depot (W/No. 3825 of 1954 0-6-0) * Castlebridge Colliery '(W/No. 8561 of 1978 wheeled, 2ft)* * '''Celsa Steel Plant (GBRF) '(W/No. TH246V of 1973 0-6-0DH, W/No. TH378V of 1978 0-6-0DH) * 'Conoco-Phillips Humber Oil Refinery '(W/No. 6981 of 1968 0-4-0DM) * 'Courage Brewery '(W/No. 1786 of 1935 4wDM) * 'Ellington Colliery '(W/No. 9227 of 1986)* * '''Esso, Purfleet ' '(W/No. 2067 of 1940 0-4-0DM) * Feltham Ordnance Depot '''(W/No. 2067 of 1940 0-4-0DM) * '''George Cohen's Scrapyard (Northam) (W/No. 4262 of 1952 0-4-0) * Hamble-le-Rice BP Oil Fuel Storage and Distribution Terminal (W/No. 6950 of 1967 0-6-0) * HMNB Portsmouth (W/No. 4262 of 1952 0-4-0) * Hope Reach Wharf (W/No. 6685 of 1968 0-6-0) * London, Midland, Scottish Railway '(W/No. 7051 of 1931 0-6-0DM) * '''Lydd Gun Ranges '(W/No. 7011 of 1971 wheeled)* * 'Mersey Docks & Harbour Board '(No. 30 0-6-0) * 'Merton Sewage Works '(W/No. 3097 of 1937 2ft)* * '''MOD Bishopton (W/No. 8969 of 1980 2ft) * Ridham Dock (W/No.4182 of 1953 wheeled)* * Royal Navel Armament Depot, Bedenham (W/No. 3130 of 1944 0-4-0, W/No. 3396 of 1946 0-4-0, W/No. 9045 of 1980 0-4-0, W/No. 9046 of 1980 0-4-0) * Royal Navel Armament Depot, Dean Hill (W/No. 6652 of 1965 wheeled)* * Royal Navel Armament Depot, Trecwn (W/No. 2389 of 1941 0-4-0) * Seaham Training Centre '(W/No. 651 of 1981 2 - 3 foot changable)* * '''Strensall Brick and Tile works '(W/No. 2465 of 1943 2ft* * 'South Western Gas Board '(W/No. 6263 0-4-0DM) * '''Thakenham Tile Works (W/No. 2208 of 1941 wheeled, W/No. 3653 of 1946 wheeled)* * Tilmanstone Quarry (W/No. 4679 of 1955 0-4-0) * Wheldale Colliery (W/No. 6685 of 1968 0-6-0) * War Department, Donnington '''(W/No. 2067 of 1940 0-4-0DM) Electric Locomotives * '''Channel Tunnel Construction (W/No. 9423 of 1990 2 ft 117⁄16 in Category:0-6-0 Category:0-4-0 Category:Hunslet Engine Company Category:Hunslet Engine Co. Category:Class 05 Category:British Railways Category:D1/1 Category:Amerton Railway Category:Astley Green, Ladysmith & Bickershaw Collieries Category:Bicester Central Ordanance Depot Category:Bold Colliery Category:Brooks Chemical Co. Category:Cadeby Main Colliery Category:Glasshoughton Colliery Category:Graig Methyr Colliery Category:Haig Colliery Category:Norton Hill Colliery Category:Kildersdon Colliery Category:Ladysmith Washery Category:Longmoor Military Railway